Drabble
by DemonicMistress Kree-kun
Summary: Drabble about siblings, Some angst some fluff.Isis and malik learn that it's okay to cry. RYou and amane have a conversation. seto and mokuba learn about life. and Jou and shizuka listen to an aria. ch4 up
1. Chapter 1

**Tears **

**

* * *

Notes**  
It's okay to cry

This fic takes place during battle city arc when Yami and Malik faced off. Just drabble. Rashid/Odion is asleep

_Let us begin…_

* * *

Malik shook with the impact of the pharaoh's last attack falling to his knees in fatigue he fell unconscious. Large purple eyes opened slowly feeling like led. He scanned the room of the sick bay. The room was bare except for two chairs both were occupied. Startled to see two blue eyes looking intently at him he smiled softly. "You shouldn't worry about me you know… I'm seventeen now… I can take care of my self …I mean I almost took over the world and everything…" 

Standing up from her position in the chair the twenty three year old walked over to her brother who had moved from laying down to sitting up with his feet dangling over the edge of the bed. She stood three feet away from the bed watching as the tears began to leak form the corners of his eyes, "You do know that I'm not mad at you... right?"

His childish eyes looked up at Isis tears leaking freely, "Really? Your not?" shaking her head she ran a finger over his cheek. He stood up and hugged her his sobs shaking him as he cried into her warm breast. He held tight to her dress, as if letting go meant the end of the word.

Isis sighed and wrapped her arms around her brother, "Go ahead cry all you want I swear I wont be mad…" She felt hot stinging tears behind her own eyes and slowly they traveled down her cheeks. "They might be but I wont… I'll never be mad at you for something that's not your fault…"

Slowly they sank to the floor Isis cradling her brother in her arms and Malik sobbing shamelessly into her chest as if he were a small child. But in the end that is all we will ever be, helpless and hurt… Those who are lucky can cry those who cannot …hold the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aria**

**Notes:**

Jou has always told his sister he loved her but was it always true?

_Let us begin…_

Jou walked through the door entering the empty apartment serenity behind him. He looked over the narrow hall that came into the kitchen. To the right of the kitchen was a door that led to the living/family room.

Honey colored eyes wandered over the room the carpet a lovely ivory with. The tables were black iron swirls with glass tabletops. The sofas were arranged in front of the TV and TV unit. "Hey 'ren what's that?"

"Hmm?" Serenity emerged from the other room holding two glasses of soda he wore a suit and all. The and a bowl of popcorn. He pointed to a large mound covered by a large gray sheet. "That? mom brought a wild back I'd say about eight years ago… She refused to take the sheet off and every time I was going to look she'd some how catch me and well I gave up."

Jou simply scratch his head. "Eight years? Why did she bother keeping it if she doesn't want it to be seen or used?" turning his attention away from the curious object Jou raised an eyebrow. "That picture was from my piano recital…"

Serenity looked over at the wall where several framed pictures were. And looked at the picture; her brother's messy blonde mop had been tamed for that day black tuxedo looked great on the eight year old. He sat behind a baby grand piano concentrating hard on the keys. "Really?"

"Yeah I remember that one …how did she get that picture anyway? Dad never came to a single one of my recitals, neither did anyone else…" he stared at the picture his eyes were haunting dull no life in them... "That was when I was eight you two were gone for two years… that was my last recital…"

"Well she has more of those pictures… but… I didn't remember where any of them came from…" Jou sighed and leaned back coming into contact with the hard object behind him. Knocking the sheet off.

Both brother and sister stared in awe at the large parcel it was wrapped in a faded blue paper red ribbon laying limp a large tag dangled from it. Picking up the tag so that it was at eyelevel Katsuya read the message.

_To my dearest son,_

_I truly am proud of your performance last night. I bought this for you; I know you'll like it you've been begging me for what seems like millions of years. I wish I could give this to you in person and not just mail it. I know that you may be mad at me for not going to see you but with that restraining order, I cant, I wish I could but I cant. _

_Mommy loves you_

Tears burned at his eyes as he read the note _'that's why she never spoke to me never came for me like I'd hoped_' because his father had a restraining order against her. And mailing it to him… He'd been living at that apartment for nine years! It was no wonder that it wasn't mailed another family moved into their home.

Tearing the paper off his gift he froze when he came face to face with a black grand piano the top engraved in gold with his name Katsuya Karousu Jonouchi. Several (now outdated) books on the piano and sheet music were stacked on top.

Katsuya pulled out the bench and sat down. His back was straight and his posture was perfect as his fingers danced with grace over the ivory keys, it was coming back full force it was like second nature to him. His fingers pounded relentlessly at the keys, making the sweet melody play in joy filled highs and somber lows.

He moved his fingers across the piano and listened as the melody enchanted him. Letting tears drip from his eyes dispelling the bitterness that had rooted it's self deep in his heart. As one cannot see through clouded eyes, one cannot love with their whole heart if some of it is filled with some thing else.


	3. Chapter 3

Storms   
Notes 

Guardian demons are best suited to the job.

_Let us begin…_

Ryou looked at the sky running a hand through his hair. He watched as the rain poured down on him and bright flashes of lights were peaking through the black sky. Loud claps echoed in the air following the harsh blowing winds as rain came down in sheets.

From the branch on the tree a demon watched her inky black wings spread as if in flight although she remained still her thick lashes shadowing brilliant green eyes. Her face (like the rest of her) was pale and narrow all of her features pointed seductively as she watched.

Her black halter dress made her look gorgeous the V reaching her navel as the sides slit open at the hip sown the back was just laced strings the train of fabric staring at the small of her back. Her dress was not disturbed in the least by the winds. Her body was shapely with wide bust and hips her waist was narrow and shapely and her stomach was tight not a once of fat on it. The demon's arms and legs were muscular but not manly. She tapped her black colored nails on the branch below her. She pulled her silver tresses back and smiled fear did not take place in reality…

Ryou used to hate the storms but he had grown to love them.

Guardian Angels were never allowed to be seen by their charges or interfere with their charges, or if they were, only in desperate times. Angels did not even appear to the ones gifted with the sight. Guardian demons how ever, got to watch their charges all the time, only to be seen on some occasions unless they were gifted with the sight.

_Flash back_

Ryou sat in his closet his knees pressed to his chest arms wrapped around them as he hung his head low and tried to block out the sounds of the storms. His father was not home and even if he were it wouldn't matter he's just be punished and sent to bed for interrupting his father's work.

Ryou closed his eyes as he tried to block out the sounds of the storm. He couldn't stand the flashes of lights and the loud noises, he feared the inky clouds as well fearing that they would swallow the sun for good. He sobbed into the dark wishing for some one to be with him.

His friends the ghost of the cemetery didn't visit on rainy days nor did they visit on cold days or days when their relatives visited. He wished he could talk to them anyone to pull his mind away from the fear.

Ryou listened intently to the swish of the wind as it neared his door and this wasn't the sound the dead made when they 'walked' but a different sound that he heard often before falling asleep.

Seven-year-old Ryou stiffened as the door opened, revealing a girl almost fourteen. Her curly silver hair reaching the middle of her neck, she had almond shaped bright green eyes. her body that was beginning to form was displayed by the dress that she wore (a more modest version on the one described above; less cleavage less split). "Wha-cha cryin' for?" Ryou said nothing as the feathery wings extended behind her. "If it's those damn bullies again I'll take care of them..."

"What… do you… Mean?" She reached into the closet and lifted the boy into her arms. "I thought you were dead how can you touch me if you are why are you solid?"

Smiling she smiled… "Well I'm your guardian demon… And I can be solid sometimes but it's really hard to do for a long time… Those bullies have they touched you again?"

"No when I go near them they say some thing about creep monsters beating them up…" Ryou large eyes widened at the thought. "You did that?"

The demon kissed the boys forehead and sat on the bed, "Here," She handed him a deck of cards, "Those cards have magic in them… if someone bothers you just call out the name of a monster and tell it what to do." She bit her thumb making it bleed. "open your mouth."

"Ewww. No that's blood!" Ryou moved away as the bloody thumb came closer. Getting tired of trying to make him drink the now quick flowing shadow magic she shoved her thumb in his mouth making him gulp four mouthfuls. Coughing once he was done he looked up at her frightened.

"Don't worry it wont kill you… Actually it will help you…" She stood Ryou in her arms once more.

"What is your name?"

"Amane…"

"So Amane… what is your family like?" Ryou questioned as he was carried through the halls.

"My mother is in purgatory waiting for someone… My father is away somewhere… and my little brother was hiding in the closet a few minutes ago…"

Ryou raised a delicate brow, "What do you mea... You're the Amane daddy keeps in his room right?" Amane nodded, "Why aren't you in heaven?"

"I did something very bad that I wasn't supposed to… But I didn't mind… I got to stay with you… and you get to see me that's not bad… …you don't hate me right? Right?" she asked looking down at the boy as they lifted off the ground and sat together on the roof, letting the rain wash over them.

"How can I hate you if I don't know what you did for anyone to hate you?"

Amane smiled she was so happy luck was on her side, to have her own brother as a charge was a blessing. His birth had been unexpected so when she was dragged down to hell she was paired with the newest born child as a charge, not having to even go through the proper two years of training. "Let me tell you a story…

Our mother was so happy she was going to have a baby… they said she wouldn't be able to have another baby after me because of her health problems… But she had you in her belly anyway.

Right after her baby shower she and I went to pick up some more things that you would need. When a drunk driver hit our car making it roll down the hill and catch on fire. Mom and I were in the ambulance just as she started to give birth to you, I blacked out and woke up every two minutes. Every thing in by body except for my right arm and hand was broken and mom was in pain she was bleeding badly burned and had a concussion.

We were at the hospital when you were born. The doctors took you away to clean you off and mom looked at me she didn't have to say anything I knew what she wanted… I looked at her again and she nodded and smiled. So I gave it to her I pulled the plugs out of the wall, **_all of them_**… they turned around with you in their arm going to show off the perfect baby to mother.

We looked at each other then you and we closed our eyes… That's when we died… mom and I went to purgatory I was sent to hell she decided to stay and wait for dad and you so that they could be together."

Tears streamed down Amane's face as she held the boy tighter. "Do you hate me for killing our mother?" She sobbed her shoulders shaking.

Expecting for the boy to kick and scream for his release she was surprised to feel his body twist in her grasp to face her and his small hands wipe the tears away from her cheeks, large green eyes that were filled with tears looked at her. "I don't hate you… I just wish you were both alive…"

Amane smiled and hugged her brother. Feeling her twenty minutes almost running dry she took off into the sky and flew high by the lightning as Ryou held tightly to her eyes squeezed shut as she held him by the hands.

"Open your eyes Ryou! Look!"

Slowly opening his eyes he saw the beautiful view of the city. "WOW!"

She smiled as she descended to the ground. Letting go of his hands when he was safely on the ground. She kissed each of his cheeks, placed his soaking wer hair behind his ears and smiled as she sent him inside with a smile and a playful shove he watched as she slowly disappeared from her solid form back to a sprit sinking into the shadows. As the storm clouds moved away taking the rain and lightning and thunder with it to reveal revealing the sun.

_End flash…_

Ryou looked over his shoulder on the tree branch and met eyes with the sprit emerald met jade as both began to smile at one another.

Rainy days were never the same for Ryou since that time. He no longer fears the storms but loves them… Fear does not take place in reality only in one's mind…


	4. Chapter 4

**Knights**

**Notes**

Chess is a complicated game.

"No Mokie the knight moves in a L shape, like this. The knight is like a very smart person, it can think differently." Seto moved the pieces showing his brother and their pet lab Joseph how the pieces moved. "The king can only do things on impulse one step at a time, the queen never looks at the consequences she just takes care of threats that need to be handled right away, the rook and bishop have a one track minds and the pawns are just little drones they do what they are tld and nothing else."

"Never mind Seto chess is a stupid game. I don't want to learn to play it anymore"

"You're just giving up because it's too hard for you aren't you!" Seto accused

Mokuba crossed his arms and huffed. "Oh please it's dumb you act like it's a game that will change our lives forever!" Mokuba scattered the pieces with a swipe of his hand sending one of the hand made figurines crashing to the floor the ceramic figure lay shattered on the floor.

Picking up one of the pieces he chucked it at his brother's head. "YOU BRAT GRANDPA GAVE THAT SET TO ME!" Seto's sea blue eyes were filed with anger.

"OW!" Mokuba turned around hands on the spot where a pawn had hit him. "Seto that hurt! I'm telling!" Mokuba turned tail and ran towards the living room where Leigh (their baby sitter was).

"Seto raced after him with two motives first to catch Mokuba and not let him tell the second for him to get revenge for his ruined chess set. As Seto ran into the living room he slowed his pace coming to a halt. At the sight of a police officer at his door and Mokuba was clinging to Leigh's leg he came to the conclusion that something bad happened.

Mokuba once he noticed Seto's presence walked over and held out his hand. Seto in an attempt to comfort his brother held the small hand in his own grasp and sighed as the boy leaned on him.

"Seto?"

"What is it Mokie?"

"What does dead mean?"

It clicked Seto understood what happened now, and it took every ounce of strength and pride not to pass out on the spot. He hugged his brother and simply answered the question. "It means we cannot afford to be kings and we can never be pawns." We can never be pawns yet we always are with out ever noticing…

**--end**

**Leave a review at the door.**


End file.
